


Tease

by residentraven



Series: Haikyuu One Shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bottom Kozume Kenma, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, slight degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/residentraven/pseuds/residentraven
Summary: Kenma teases his boyfriend. Kuroo teaches him exactly what happens to naughty kittens that like to play with fire.Enjoy ;)
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049363
Comments: 4
Kudos: 259





	Tease

Kenma’s ideal weather was in the Autumn when the air was just a touch too cold; enough to make your skin flush slightly and for your fingers to tingle if you hadn’t covered properly. It was baggy hoodie, loose clothing season which suited the blonde perfectly. He adored the colder months and never minded the snow and rain as he could always do something to warm up. There was something soothing about the cooler weather and Kenma enjoyed nothing more than curling up with a hot drink and wrapping himself in a nest of blankets to play his games, maybe even have an open fire burning to make things cosy. 

His current predicament was the opposite to his ideal as one of the hottest days in history blistered down on the city. Kenma currently laid flat out in his apartment, stripped down to just his shorts as he lay collapsed in front of the fan. He had given up on trying to tie is hair into a neat bun at the top of his head; no matter how many times he had re-done it, stray locks always found themselves falling into his face and sticking to his sweaty skin. He felt too hot to even lift his gaming console to his face and just lay in the heat, willing himself not to pass out. He had cancelled his streaming plans for the day; unable to concentrate from the dizzying heat. He could feel the sweat starting to fall down his face and pool at the base of his neck, his darker hairline of his grown out bleached locks moist from perspiration. He felt disgusting but had already taken three cold showers that day and knew the relief would be temporary and Kuroo wouldn’t appreciate the water bill if he sat under the water all day. 

He let out his tenth exasperated sigh of the day, prying his eyes open to check the time. Mid-afternoon. That meant he had at least a few more hours of this unbearable heat to survive through and about an hour until his boyfriend would be home. His boyfriend who thrived in the heat and never seemed effected by it, not matter how hot it got. He would probably insist on going out to do something with their afternoon and take advantage of the good weather. Just the thought of it was making Kenma groan. He closed his eyes again; it was too hot to even nap so he just enjoyed the peace he had whilst it lasted and remained lying mostly naked on the tiled floor of the kitchen.

That’s exactly how Kuroo found his small boyfriend, just over an hour later when he returned home from work. He couldn’t help the smirk that pulled to his face as he walked up to Kenma, standing over his form.

“Having fun down there, Kitten?” 

Kenma opened one of his eyes to look up at his boyfriend, his golden orb looking almost iridescent in the sunlit room. He responds with a singular grunt before closing his eye again. 

Whilst he’s not watching him, Kuroo takes the time to scan his eyes over his slender frame. He’s seen Kenma naked plenty of times but it was rare for the smaller man to wear anything revealing really and it was only ever a sexual context that he was undressed. Kuroo absolutely adored seeing Kenma wear his oversized hoodies and thought he looked adorable in anything he wore but he was never going to miss an opportunity to ogle his very attractive boyfriend.

His paler skin looked beautiful as the slowly setting sun cast him in an orange glow. His hair falling into his pretty features, the blonde tips just about still visible as his hair had grown out for a more ombre effect over the years. Kuroo did secretly hope Kenma would at least re bleach the ends of his hair again; he loved the contrast of the two colours. The smaller man kept his longer locks at his collar bones, reluctantly getting a trim every few months so his hair didn’t become completely unruly. Kuroo had to lick his dry lips as he watched Kenma’s chest slowly rise and fall, his eyes scanning over every curve and mark over his bare skin. He had been stood silently over him for a suspicious amount of time now and shifted a little as certain areas became a little uncomfortable. 

A small smile tugged at Kenma’s lips. 

“Done staring?” He asked, keeping his eyes closed and not moving his position at all.

It was Kuroo who groaned this time, moving to step over his sweaty boyfriend and trying to ignore the throbbing in his shorts. He reached to the cupboards, pulling out two glasses and filling them with water.

“I’m assuming you don’t want to go out this evening?” Kuroo asked, moving over to hand over the second drink to Kenma, who had already begun the painful process of sitting up. Even that small movement made him break out in a fresh round of sweat as he felt his skin peel from the tiled floor.

“You would assume correctly.” The blonde answered, taking the drink as he got more comfortable with his new seated position on the floor. 

Kuroo blew out a sigh but didn’t say anything. He would have loved to have gone out for a nice walk in the sun, perhaps popped in somewhere for some food but he knew Kenma would have hated every second and the tall man knew he couldn’t enjoy himself if his boyfriend was suffering; so, he would be relenting to another night in. Not that he minded that much but he also knew it would be hours until he could properly touch his boyfriend. He was certain Kenma would bat away any kind of advances with how warm he would be. 

That wouldn’t stop the tall male from eyeing his boyfriend as much as he could and he was not going to resist the urge he had to let his gaze trail all over Kenma. If the small man wouldn’t allow any touching yet then he would just have to put up with Kuroo’s staring. 

The ever-observant Kenma of course noticed the glances and stares, not that it would take his exceptional skills to notice; Kuroo wasn’t exactly subtle. The blonde elected to ignore him at first, moving from his position on the floor to throw himself onto the sofa in the living room, flicking on the TV in hopes of some type of distraction from the blistering heat. His tall boyfriend moved to sit next to him but made the smart decision of leaving a little space between them as not to smother Kenma. 

They both sat pretending to watch the TV, Kuroo occasionally chatting away and Kenma gave small, appropriate noises in response when he did. Eventually the heat became less like from the depths of hell and more of a ‘you’ve been sat in the oven for a while’ heat and Kenma felt like he could at least breath again. He shifted, still feeling unbelievably sweaty. 

“I need to shower.” Kenma muttered, more to himself as he attempted to brush his hair out of his face again. He could see from the corner of his eye that Kuroo was chewing at his lip and he could practically hear the cogs turning in the taller man’s head. It gave Kenma an idea. 

“I won’t yet. I’ll just get hot again… later.” He said, again seemingly to himself but he could see as the chewing of the lip stopped and Kuroo sat straighter, his eyes still scanning. 

Kenma shifted a little, purposely letting out a small groan as he did; testing for a reaction. 

That poor abused lip was being chewed again and Kuroo shuffled forward slightly. 

“What did you want to do until then?” He asked, trying to sound innocent but the blonde knew exactly what was on his mind and he knew that Kuroo was more than a little interested in Kenma’s half naked form. However, it really was too hot for any of that. At least for now. That didn’t mean Kenma couldn’t have his fun until it had cooled down enough and he knew his teasing would be rewarded with a frustrated and horny boyfriend so in his eyes it was a win-win. Rough sex always was a treat.

“I was just going to play a game on my phone.” Kenma murmured.

Kuroo nodded, trying not to look disappointed as he went back into a seating position, still side eyeing his boyfriend. Kenma sat up suddenly, moving to lean over Kuroo’s lap, his entire torso fell over the tall man’s lap, just grazing over, the stray locks of hair falling across his face with the movement as he leant over him. Kuroo’s breath hitched as the heat of Kenma’s skin sank through his shorts and to his very interested cock. Kenma sat up almost as quickly as he had moved over; resuming his position in his seat. His hands now with his phone charger. Right… Kuroo mentally shook himself. He was just leaning over to grab his charger.

Kenma kept his focus on his phone, ignoring his staring boyfriend who suddenly didn’t seem to be enjoying the heat so much as his face flushed and he shifted uncomfortably. The blonde had to fight to not let the smile reach his face, knowing exactly why his boyfriend was suddenly feeling too warm.

Kenma kept his little act up as the afternoon went on. Kuroo pretending to watch TV as the blonde would blow out exaggerated sighs, or he would shift with his hips when he moved which always drew the raven haired mans gaze to them. If he needed anything, he made sure to always just brush at Kuroo’s skin. When the tall man had asked for the remote, he had been sure to ghost his fingers over his. Each innocent little action was making Kuroo more and more riled up as he tried to keep himself contained. He told himself Kenma didn’t realise what he was doing… he wasn’t meaning to wind him up but it was quite literally getting harder and harder to concentrate on anything else but Kenma’s body and movements; each little thing sending more dirty thoughts into Kuroo’s mind.

The raven-haired man finally clicked to the blondes not so innocent actions when Kenma started to nibble as the edges of his finger nails. The action really was innocent at first but it soon got hard to avoid the intention of the movement as Kenma started to suckle on his own finger tips, acting as if something were on them.

Kuroo’s gaze hyper focused on those extended digits, watching as Kenma’s moist and plump lips wrapped around them. The skin coming back with a slight sheen from his saliva. Kuroo’s eyes snapped up to golden orbs when the small male let out a small moan, wound up by his own actions and enjoying the fun just a little too much. He had very much enjoyed watching Kuroo squirm and resist. The sun had set further, the evening now bringing in a coolness to the air and those golden eyes filled with interest and lust as he smirked and purposely sucked in the finger further. Kenma dropped his phone to the side as he shifted to face Kuroo, tilting himself back slightly and spreading his legs just a touch as he started to suckle at his two fingers with more vigour, pushing the digits into the back of his throat. He licked and sucked at them like a cock, never breaking eye contact from Kuroo.

It took Kuroo’s brain a moment to click and lock on to what was happening. The lewd show in front of him taking a moment to register as he let himself believe that Kenma has been purposeful with each of his previous behaviours. His eyes zoned in, a new hunger in them.

“You were doing it on purpose.” He stated, his voice coming out low, almost in a purr. He stayed sat where he was even though his body burned to jump at his boyfriend. He wouldn’t be afraid to admit how much he enjoyed it when Kenma took the lead; the shy blonde usually needed some coaxing to bring him out of his shell but occasioanlly he surprised them both with his confidence. Clearly, he was feeling a little riled up and naughty. Kuroo was fucking loving it.

Kenma simply hummed his response, adding a third finger to his own mouth which was now becoming a little messy; drool starting to sit at the corners as he felt himself getting more into it. He spread his legs further and lifted up his free hand to roll one of his own nipples between his fingers. He let out a stuttered gasp as the sensation; the noise going straight to Kuroo’s already throbbing cock. 

The taller man decided he was done waiting and as much as he loved Kenma being brave; he needed to put his kitten in his place. He had been teased for hours, his neglected cock was throbbing in annoyance and he was just about done being patient. Just. 

He grabbed at Kenma’s ankles, pulling them to force the blonde into a completely flat position. A little squeak escaped the smaller man as he pulled both hands from the positions they had on himself to flail; his heart jolting at the sudden movement. Before he could word out his complaints or move, Kuroo was on him. His hips suddenly pressing into his also hard cock, making Kenma stutter out a groan instead of any retort. The taller male made quick work of grabbing both of Kenma’s wrists, trapping them easily above the blonde’s head with only one of his big hands. Kenma’s breath sped up as his sudden change in position and the closeness of his boyfriend; their heat mingling as Kuroo leaned down to him.

Kuroo’s eyes were predatory as he stared down at his boyfriend, his hazel eyes dancing with mischief as his signature smirk pulled to his features. He thrust his hips once, electing a gasp from his boyfriend and a groan from his own throat.

“Such a naughty fucking Kitten.” He purred quietly into the blonde’s ear, making sure to nibble at the lobe and pull slightly with his teeth.

He moved his free hand to poke his longer fingers at Kenma’s lips, the blonde’s mouth still wet from his own ministrations. They were slightly parted as the smaller male started to pant and he eagerly sucked in the taller males’ fingers, twirling his tongue around them like he would the tip of Kuroo’s cock. His eyes filled with need as he stared up at his boyfriend. Kuroo couldn’t help another groan fall from his lips as he looked down at Kenma sucking at them so well, his head starting to gently bob up and down.

“Those lips of yours are so fucking pretty, Kitten. They look good wrapped around anything… although I prefer my fingers to yours.” Kuroo said dangerously as he then pushed the digits to the back of Kenma’s throat, making him gag slightly and his golden eyes to water.

“F-fuck…” Kuroo moaned, grinding his hips more into his boyfriend to try and get some kind of friction to his throbbing cock, his patience slowly wearing thin as the movement only riled him up more.

Kenma let out the sweetest whimper as he recovered from his gagging and allowed Kuroo to fuck his mouth with his fingers, the action making his own cock leak precum as he felt his skin become more sensitive and he started to grind his own hips up to meet his boyfriends. 

Kuroo started to leave wet, open mouth kisses along Kenma’s neck, sucking at the skin softly. He moved down, still thrusting his fingers in and out of the blonde’s mouth as he reached his collar bones, nipping at the thinner skin drawn over them. It made Kenma pause slightly in his sucking, his hips jolting as the sharp sensation made his body twitch automatically. 

“Now, now, Kitten.” Kuroo murmured against his skin, the heat of his breath blowing over Kenma’s oversensitive flesh. “You stop sucking when I tell you to.” 

He then proceeded to thrust his fingers harder, deeper, making his boyfriend gag and moan around them; the tears slowly building in those wide and lust filled eyes.

Kuroo’s kisses became harsher, needier as he moved down Kenma’s body. His one hand freeing Kenma’s wrist as he got further away.

“Keep those hands above your head.” Kuroo growled. His fingers eventually slid from the blonde’s mouth and he trailed the wet digits down Kenma’s chest, making him shiver.

“K-kuroo…” The blonde stuttered, his body feeling over hot with need as Kuroo took his revenge, teasing all over his chest and abdomen with sucks, bites and licks; his wet fingers moving to play with the same nipple that Kenma tried to tease him with. Kuroo didn’t break from his ministrations when Kenma spoke, he just kept kissing, sucking right over his hip bones, his fingers rolling Kenma’s hardened nub. He dragged his tongue along the waistband of the blonde’s shorts, wetting over the skin and slightly dipping under the fabric; the hot muscle licking just shy of Kenma’s cock. The blonde groaned in frustration as he resisted the urge to grab at his boyfriend’s hair, his hips bucking and the raven-haired man huffed out a laugh against his skin. 

“Patience, Kitten. I know you can practice it… you were showing me just how patience you can be earlier, weren’t you? Making me wait. Giving me a little show.” He smirked, licking a long strip against Kenma’s skin again, the movement exaggeratingly slow, making the blonde squirm and an annoyed huff to push from his nose.

“What’s wrong, Kitten? Can dish it out but can’t take it?” Kuroo teased, that annoying smirk never leaving his face as he looked up at Kenma who could only pant and stare with hooded eyes; his hips jolting to try and encourage his boyfriend to do something more… anything more. 

Kuroo’s eyes suddenly danced with something and Kenma recognised the look instantly; the tall male had given himself an idea and the blonde’s skin prickled in anticipation as to what that could be. So long as it involved him getting touched in less teasing gestures, he was up for it. Shame and shyness long out the window as his body ached.

Kuroo shuffled up, much to Kenma’s annoyance, away from his cock and to the blonde’s lips. He planted a firm kiss there, not lingering for long before lifting up and standing. Kenma looked at him in slight confusion.

“Come on, Kitten.” Kuroo said, almost too calmy. “I’ve got something to show you.”

For once, Kenma was at a loss. What was his rooster-haired boyfriend plotting?

He huffed but moved to stand as well, willing to play along if it got him closer to an orgasm. Yes, he knew he had started this but he hadn’t expected Kuroo to show such restraint. He thought he would have been leapt on and fucked like an animal but clearly the taller male had suddenly decided that patience was one of his virtues as the dark-haired man led them both out of the living room and to their shared bedroom.

“Come here, Kitten.” Kuroo said, grabbing onto Kenma’s hips and moved the blonde himself before even giving Kenma a chance to do it on his own. He moved the smaller male so he was stood in front of him, his back to the taller man’s chest as they stood in front of their full-length mirror. Kuroo leant down to his smaller boyfriend, burying his nose into his neck whilst making eye contact through the mirror. 

“You see how gorgeous you are.” He murmured huskily into his skin.

Kenma felt himself blushing hard, his cheeks flushing a beautiful red as he averted his gaze. Kuroo was having none of it as he used one of his hands to grab at Kenma’s chin and force him to look in front.

“No, Kitten. You look. Stare at what I had to for hours. Look at how fucking sexy you are.” 

Kenma could only blush harder and his lips parted as a small noise escaped him, an attempt at words that was interrupted by Kuroo pinching at one of his nipples harshly and biting at his neck.

“You make me fucking crazy, Kenma.” Kuroo breathed, his actions now finally becoming inpatient as he removed his hands from the blonde’s body to crouch down behind him, pulling down Kenma’s shorts and boxers in one fluid movement down his legs, revealing the rest of his body to the room. Kenma gasped slightly as the air hit his painfully hard cock but he had no time for recovery as Kuroo remained in his crouched position, parting the blonde’s cheeks with his big hands and licking a stripe up between him. 

Kenma’s gasp turned to a moan as Kuroo began eating him out like a man starved, his plump cheeks pulled open harshly by the taller males’ eager hands. His thick tongue dipping in and out of his clenching hole as saliva started to drip down his chin. He pulled back only to growl a few words before resuming.

“You better be fucking looking, Kitten.”

Kenma couldn’t help but follow the command, his eyes automatically jumping up to see himself. His cheeks were flushed red, his moist lips parted as he panted and his eyes were slightly teary. More of his ombre hair had escaped his messy bun, falling around his face and swaying slightly with the movement of Kuroo pushing into him from behind. His blush crept down his chest, making the bruises that were forming from Kuroo’s bites appear even darker. His stomach slightly tensed and untensed as he rocked back into the glorious sensation behind him and his hard cock was leaving a wet trail as the precum transferred from his tip over his naval. He pulled his arms behind him to grip at Kuroo’s hair, trying desperately to ground himself. The taller male was pretty much hidden from sight in the mirror as he was forced to watch himself. The idea that Kuroo wanted him to watch made him feel even hotter and even he couldn’t deny how he wanted to see Kuroo in all of his glory as he fucked him.

“Pl-please, Kuroo. Stop teasing me.” 

Kuroo carried on for a moment only pulling away slightly to push one of his long fingers into Kenma’s heat and start pumping; using his own spit as lube. The blonde moaned loudly at the intrusion, the slight burn quickly turning to pleasure as his body clenched, seeking more.

“You sound wonderful when you beg for me, Kitten.” Kuroo breathed. “Let out more of those sweet sounds you know I love.” 

Kenma couldn’t have stopped the whimper if he tried but it rewarded him with a second finger, Kuroo now scissoring him. The taller man growing inpatient himself, wanting to bury his neglected cock inside of his boyfriend. Kenma arched into the touch, his noises becoming needy as he bucks back into Kuroo. A third finger was added quickly and Kenma hisses slightly at the stretch but is soon gasping for breath as Kuroo hits his prostate; a rare louder moan escaping his throat. He can’t help but bite his lip and close his eyes to the feeling, pushing back more.

The fingers are suddenly ripped from him, making the blonde let out a frustrated noise and open his eyes. Kuroo is suddenly pressed up behind him, eyes hard in the mirror. 

“I. Said. Fucking. Look.” 

Kenma kept his gaze to the mirror but couldn’t help his focus flickering to the reflection of Kuroo stripping. His chiselled and tan body finally free from his clothes, his cock springing free. Kenma’s eyes snapped to it and he subconsciously licked his lips. Of course, that cocky smirk was still in place as Kuroo drank in Kenma’s desperation, his confidence skyrocketing from it.

He pressed his chest back against Kenma, their naked skin finally touching and they both let out noises of satisfaction as their heated skin connected. Kuroo wrapped one arm around Kenma, planting a kiss to his neck as he watched him in the mirror. He used his other hand to guide his cock head towards Kenma’s ass.

“Spread yourself for me, Kitten.” Kuroo whispered into the blonde’s ear, nipping at the flesh afterwards. 

Kenma whimpered slightly but complied, moving his hands behind himself to expose his hole to Kuroo. The raven-haired mans eyes never drifted from Kenma’s; their eyes locked in the reflection as he guided himself slowly into his boyfriend’s heat. They both moaned but neither let their eyes drop; almost entranced in each other’s orbs as they connected so intimately. The atmosphere felt thick, hot; almost unbearable with the intensity, but neither could look away. Both admiring each other’s features and emotions as they watched.

Kuroo did let his eyes flutter as he finally bottomed out, taking a moment to breath into the pale skin of Kenma’s neck as the smaller male adjusted to the stretch. It didn’t take long and soon needy hips were pushing back into him and Kuroo finally snapped, his patience dissipating as he took those hungry hips and started slamming into Kenma; making the blonde let out a stuttered gasp and to drop his head, his hair falling into his face as the bun fell free completely. 

Kuroo kept one hand on Kenma’s hip as he moved the other to pull Kenma’s hair, wrenching his head back, making his back arch and his eyes to flutter back to their reflection. Kuroo’s breath was hot pants against him as he ruthlessly fucked him, kissing at his neck. The taller mans eyes blown wide as he watched himself fuck the blonde. 

“Look how well you take my cock, Kitten. Such a good little slut.” 

The dirty words made Kenma screw his eyes shut but they were forced back open as Kuroo pulled painfully at his hair.

“K-kur…”

The taller male snapped forward with an especially painful thrust, making the blonde falter. His hands gripping painfully at his own ass as he tried to stay standing and take it.

“Say my fucking name, Kenma.” He growled, each snap of his hips making the blonde’s legs even more unstable.

“K-k…” His hair was pulled painfully again.

“Testuro!” Kenma gasped out, desperately trying to steady himself as the heat in his abdomen built and his cock throbbed for attention that he couldn’t give with his hands holding himself. As if reading his mind Kuroo started whispering more dirty words in his ears.

“You are not to move those hands from your ass. Do you understand? You will cum from just my cock, Kitten. I know you can.” He chuckled as he shifted and began fucking from a slightly different angle, making Kenma see stars as Kuroo’s cock abused his prostate at an unrelenting pace, making Kenma’s mouth fall agape and drool to pool at the corners of his mouth. 

“That’s it… such a good boy. Look how well you take my cock, Kitten. Look.” The last word was growled with a violent thrust, his hair being wrenched back yet again. A cracked moan fell from Kenma’s lips as he starting watching the show in the mirror.

His eyes soon found Kuroo’s again and the hazel orbs were animalistic as he stared back, panting into him.

“Fuck, Kitten. Just look at you… you feel so fucking good around my cock. You were made for me.”

Kenma finds he doesn’t need to force his eyes open anymore as he focuses on Kuroo, the wave of pleasure building up like a bubbling volcano as he feels his orgasm creep over his body.

It hits him hard, shattering his vision and making his legs collapse; Kuroo griping his hips painfully to keep him up. His cum spurts violently across the room and sprays up their reflections. His strong, almost painful clenches finish Kuroo a few thrusts later as he fills his boyfriend with a long groan, his loud moan silenced as he bites at Kenma’s neck through his orgasm. 

They both pant; Kuroo holding up Kenma as the blonde almost collapses. The bites to pale skin turn to soft kisses as Kuroo carefully pulls himself from his boyfriend. He turns the smaller male in his arms, brushing the sweaty locks from his face and tilting his chin up to look at him.

Kenma gazes up, finding himself blushing as Kuroo’s soft gaze seems more intense than the feral one. He doesn’t know if it’s because it’s now their eyes locking without it being through a reflection, or the love he sees in those depths; but the emotion he feels over whelms him and he tucks himself into Kuroo’s chest. His hair tickling at the taller male’s chin as he wraps his arms around their sweaty forms. It should be gross but right now he doesn’t really care; he just needs to escape this overwhelming feeling.

He feels the chuckle through his cheek as Kuroo lets out a gentle laugh. Ever understanding of Kenma’s shy disposition, he doesn’t push it. They need no words. He knows.

“Finally ready for that shower?” 

The smirks back and Kenma can’t help but huff, pushing at his annoying boyfriend and walking away from him to the bathroom.

The smile on Kenma’s face might be hidden from sight with his back turned but Kuroo knows its there; following him with a happy hum.


End file.
